


After the Storm

by mayflowers07



Series: i can be the one you call [13]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Flashbacks, Frostbite, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Injury, Near Death Experiences, Permadeath AU, Platonic Relationships, no beta we die like Grumbot’s sanity, press F to pay respects to Beef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayflowers07/pseuds/mayflowers07
Summary: Beef was an idiot.Beef was an idiot who was surely going to get yelled at by his friends for getting caught in a blizzard in the newest snapshot, crashing his elytra, breaking his leg, and getting trapped on a mountain in a freezing cold winter storm, waiting for someone to come rescue him.That is, if he can even survive for that long.(Part of a series but can be read as a standalone fic)
Relationships: EthosLab & Daniel M. | VintageBeef, No Romantic Relationship(s), The NHO - Relationship, VintageBeef & EthosLab & Docm77 & BdoubleO100, but i write Beef and Etho as a very affectionate QPR, so if you want to think of them as a couple that’s cool
Series: i can be the one you call [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051148
Comments: 85
Kudos: 191





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic references one other story from this series in it, so I recommend having read at least Etho’s fic before reading this one. If you don’t want to though, all you need to know is that in Etho’s fic, an accident during Scar’s Turf War game causes Etho to go temporarily blind but also burns his mask off. He has social anxiety, so even though he’s hurt he doesn’t let the other Hermits help him until they call Beef, who has seen Etho without the mask before. Beef helps patch Etho up, comforts him about the anxiety, and takes him back to his hacienda to rest.
> 
> And in case you haven’t read any other fics in this series, let me explain the concept this series is based off of: in Hermitcraft there is a code phrase Xisuma introduced years ago- blue creeper. If anyone says the phrase, it means something is seriously wrong and that everything has to be stopped to deal with whoever said it. It’s a way to ensure that even though the Hermits all prank each other, fight in wars, and have conflicts, it stays friendly and nothing gets taken too far. It also acts as an emergency SOS when someone is in immediate danger.

_ We’re going to update the server with the newest snapshot and test it out before we implement it next season,  _ Xisuma had said.

_ New biomes are going to spawn on the outer reaches of the world, so you can go out and explore the caves or mountains,  _ Xisuma had said.

_ It’ll be a fun time,  _ Xisuma had said.

Well Xisuma, Beef thought bitterly as he fought the harsh winds of a snowstorm, shivering desperately as snowflakes stung his eyes and the cold penetrated deep into his skin, this was anything but fun.

Truth be told it wasn’t really Xisuma’s fault. It was Beef’s. He should have known to stay in a group when exploring the newest terrain the update had given them, but all of his other friends had desperately wanted to go caving first while Beef had been more than curious about the newest mountains that could scrape the sky with their height. Etho and Doc had both offered to go with Beef if he would just wait for them to finish exploring the new biomes under y-0 first. Looking back, he definitely should have taken that offer. 

How was he supposed to have known how fast the winter storm would set in?

And it was definitely a monster of a storm. The usual crystal blue sky had only taken minutes to turn a dark, eerie grey. Large clouds rolled in quickly, bringing with them snow that at first was almost cute with its large fluffy snowflakes but then turned into waves of never ending white, blocking all of Beef’s vision save for a few metres in front of him. Too late Beef realized how bad the blizzard had become while he had been looking for emeralds on snowy mountain peaks, so he set off back home as soon as he could.

Another one of the blizzard’s frigid gusts shoved against his elytra, almost knocking him off course. Beef yelped and barely managed to keep his wings in a steady flight. The icy bursts of wind howling like wolves in the nightmarish storm felt like claws, digging under his measly leather armour and piercing him. His face stung like he had rubbed it against sandpaper, and his teeth wouldn’t stop clattering against each other. Still Beef flew on, motivated by the knowledge that the biome couldn’t go on forever and soon he’d be back in the forest he had started in, heading to meet up with the other Hermits and inevitably get bullied for his idiotic mistake.

That train of thought was immediately cut off when, without warning, a giant spruce tree growing along the side of one of the mountain peaks cut through the thick layers of snow to pop up in his vision, only ten or so metres in front of him and approaching fast. Beef only had time to yell out a curse in surprise before he tried desperately to swerve out of its way. 

While Beef did manage to get his torso clear from impact with fast-reflexes, a cracking and tearing noise as well as a whiplash-inducing jolt notified him that he couldn’t celebrate too soon. The man twisted his head around to see that the tree’s branches had struck the edge of his right elytra wing, snapping the hard outer wing support structure and carving huge rips all along the velvety canopy.

And that was all Beef could see before he began lilting to the right against his will and crashing down towards the jagged mountains down below he couldn’t even see because of the snow cover.

“Oh shoot!” Beef screeched, eyes widening as his body tumbled out of control from the sky. His heart felt like it had stopped as the ground approached

Approached

A p p r o a c h e d

**A p p r o a c h e d.**

And then nothing.

…

When Beef managed to drag himself out of the soft, blurry hold of unconsciousness and back into the land of the living, the first thing he felt was a thin layer of snow overtop his eyes and face. He groaned and tugged his uncooperative hand up to brush the ice cold layer off. Once that was done, Beef was able to blink up at the still grey sky and take assessment of what had happened.

He was lying face up on a smooth cliff facet of one of the mountains, cushioned deep in the thick snow layer he had fallen into. The storm was still raging around him, with now even more cold sleeping through his back and easily soaking through his armour and light t-shirt, stealing body heat easily as his muscles shivered and shook uncontrollably. It would almost have been peaceful- lying there blanketed in the soft snow- if not for the freezing, numbing cold burning into his skin. Everything around him felt fuzzy and confusing, his body heavy and frozen stiff save for the shivering. The constant rushing winds and snow around him as the storm barreled on didn’t help him in his attempt to clear his mind.

For a second, Beef thought that was the end of his problems and was about to mentally congratulate himself on managing to plummet from great heights and only end up with what was probably a mild concussion. Then he tried to shift his legs, which were hard to feel properly and buried in a few centimetres of snow, a bit and get a better grip on what was happening, and a sharp, searing pain ripped through his left knee, radiating all along his shin and up his thigh.

Beef cried out at the intense pain, his vision going black for a second and his head pounding. He stumbled and winced trying to get two hands on the layer of snow around him and push himself up, just enough to be sitting properly. His head spun and his vision blurred at the movement, but he could still squint around see the many torn pieces of what was once his elytra scattered around the small cliff, as well as-

Looking down to his leg, Beef couldn’t help but scream, the noise being swallowed up by the moaning winds, fluttering snowflakes, and echoing cliffs around him. Eventually he managed to swallow down his yells of terror, but small whimpers of fear still escaped him at the sight of the way his leg bent the wrong way at the joint, his knee bulged out through his jeans.

It was like seeing the damage, the immense physical damage, reminded his body it should be in pain. Waves of suffering radiated from his leg, so overwhelming and potent that bile rose in his throat and tears immediately started drying up and freezing his eyes as they began to form. For some reason Beef’s frozen, cold-stricken mind instinctually wanted to cry out for the other Hermits, for Etho, Xisuma, Bdubs, Doc and everyone to come hold him and heal him and hold his hand to tell him everything was going to be okay. 

No one was around to help him though, and the cold was already wracking through his body in nonstop shivering.

Luckily, Beef thought as he brought the pale, shaky wrist holding his communicator up, there was another option.

…

**VintageBeef: blue creeper**

**ImpulseSV: oh no where are you**

**Stressmonster101: Now? When most of us are so deep underground?**

**Docm77: dude what the heck**

**Xisumavoid: Beef, are you okay?**

**EthosLab: ????**

**VintageBeef: so if I theoretically got stuck up in the mountains during a snowstorm and if I theoretically crashed my elytra into a tree and knocked myself out and if I theoretically broke my leg really badly and am now stuck in a blizzard, how mad would you guys be**

**VintageBeef: theoretically**

**EthosLab: you’re a moron**

**BdoubleO100: are you serious?!**

**Welsknight: oh my god**

**VintageBeef: yes yes I know I’m an idiot, now can someone come and rescue me before a goat comes along and yeets me off this mountain**

**Xisumavoid: Okay, send us your coords on the chat and we’ll come get you.**

**Docm77: stocking up on healing potions now**

**ImpulseSV: should have come caving with us dude**

**VintageBeef: ummmmm X?**

**Xisumavoid: Yes?**

**Stressmonster101: oh no**

**VintageBeef: why does my coms say error when I try and get my coords**

**Grian: what**

**BdoubleO100: you’re kidding me**

**Xisumavoid: Oh dear. It’s possible the storm is blocking off the signal to your communicator.**

**VintageBeef: what? Do i have to wait until after the storm then**

**VinatgeBeef: it’s freezing out here I broke my leg I can’t wait that long**

**EthosLab: Okay, it’s okay. We’ll come and look for you then. Where is the mountain range?**

**VintageBeef: Almost along the world border down south**

**ImpulseSV: okay me Tango and Zed are all heading out of the lush caves now**

**Grian: same with Mumbo Iskall Stress and I we’ll all go look around**

**Docm77: Bdubs Etho and I are all leaving too. Hang in there Beef, we got you**

**Xisumavoid: Absolutely. Don’t worry Beef, you’re going to be okay.**

**VintageBeef: I sure hope so**

…

_ “How on earth do you have thirty seven diamonds?” Pause shrieked. “We’ve barely been mining for an hour?” _

_ There was an obvious pleased glimmer of in Etho’s eyes reflected by the few glowing torches around the small cave pocket the trio had set up in when he responded, “Listen, what can I tell you? I come to win.” _

_ Pause scoffed irritatedly, “Oh yeah? Well either way, I’m loaded in gold and redstone, so I guarantee I still beat you in points.” _

_ “Really?” Etho retorted, then turned to Beef, who had been leaning casually against a spare pile of diorite during the whole debate, and asked, “Beef? My man? Inventor of the newly dubbed ABBA caving game? Who wins this round?” _

_ There was a sweet proud feeling of victory building within Beef as he nonchalantly checked his nails and began pulling something out of his inventory.  _

_ He kept his voice steady as he said, “Oh? I hate to break it to you two and destroy your already oh so fragile egos, but”- and at that, Beef brandished the golden apples and saddle he had gotten while mining and smugly grinned- “I happened to find a mineshaft and a few valuable chests while exploring, so I’m quite happy to announce that I have won, and all your thirty seven diamonds and other loot is now mine.” _

_ And Beef made sure to act put off when Pause called foul and tackled Beef to the ground and Etho immediately started trying to haggle him for some materials, but really, Beef couldn’t stop smiling at the antics of his best friends. _

_ … _

**VintageBeef: so how far out are yo guys**

**VintageBeef: because in not saying my hands and feet are going numb, but I don’t think my fingers are suposed to be this pale**

**Tango Tek: dude**

**BdoubleO100: please don’t get frostbite my man**

**VintageBeef: Oh Thang yOu Bdusbgs I haDNt ThOUghT of ThST**

**BdoubleO100: wow okay no need to be rude**

**VintageBeef: I’m sorryz but my leg hurts a lot and it’s so damn cold I kind of hate this**

**Iskall85: oof we’re trying our best but this really is one hell of a storm**

**iJevin: only you could get lost in the storm of the century**

**Docm77** :  **tell me about it, the way we’re going to beat you up once we find you**

**Xisumavoid: We’re all flying around looking for you Beef, just try and stay warm until then.**

**VintageBeef: easier said then done X**

… 

_ Beef really was trying not to stare. He promised. _

_ It was after Pause, Etho, and himself had finished up another day of journeying in the Uncharted Territory Three map. The group was satisfied but exhausted with the progress that had been made- so exhausted that they collectively decided it wasn’t worth the effort to travel back to their home servers. Instead the trio opted to pitch up some tents on the outskirts of the nearest public server and camp out for the night.  _

_ Pause was poking at a hastily set-up campfire, muttering under his breath everytime the wind would come by and threaten to blow out his hard work. Beef was sorting through the trades he had gotten from the nearby village, dividing up the bread and steak for the three of them, and Etho was smoothing out the sheets making up their tents. _

_ Etho was also not wearing his mask. _

_ Beef wasn’t sure when he had taken it off or even why. It was so oddly nonchalant- after years of knowing him, Etho decided to reveal his face without even mentioning it with a single word of grandeur. _

_ At the same time, it was so completely in character for Etho that Beef couldn’t be surprised. _

_ The fact that Pause also went wide eyed when he caught a glimpse of Etho’s unmasked face and was also pointedly trying not to be caught staring too hard was at least comforting. _

_ Without warning Etho turned to the two of them, his pale face a flushed red and eyes darting around nervously as he asked, “Is this okay? I guess we’ve just sort of known each other a while, and you two don’t make me as nervous and mean a lot to me, so I thought I’d be fine without the mask and everything, but I know it can be a little off-putting… so yeah. Is this okay?” _

_ Beef looked over at Etho, who he knew had social anxiety so bad that the last people who had seen his face had been his parents but still managed to put himself out there everyday, still considered Pause and Beef as close as family, and still had enough faith in them to be at his most vulnerable. The bearded man saw the way Etho was biting his lip with worry and fidgeting his hands, so he put on the most reassuring grin he could. _

_ “Thank you for trusting us, E,” Beef assured, “and don’t worry. We’ve got your back no matter what.” _

…

**BdoubleO100: Beef can you say something? you’re being kind of quiet and Etho’s getting worried**

**VintageBeef: sorry stil alive**

**FalseSymmetry: everyone’s still looking around, but this newest update has made the mountains huge and the storm means we can barely see the ground under us**

**GoodTimesWithScar: how you feeling bud**

**VintageBeef: ugh at eleast I cant’ reaslly feel my leg all tsat well but Im shaking bad**

**VintageBeef: dam I hate the col.d**

**VintageBeef: tyypings really hard**

**Docm77: We can see that. How are your hands doing?**

**VintageBeef: numb. no feelings. hans are supposssed to be blu right lol**

**Docm77: … oh no**

**EthosLab: X how long is this storm going to last this is getting worse**

**XisumaVoid: I’m really sorry, this update is only a snapshot and the code isn’t complete yet. It won’t recognize the command I’m putting in to clear the weather. The best we can do is what we’re currently doing, searching manually for him.**

**EthosLab: okay okay okay**

**Docm77: Etho it’s going to be fine, you need to be calm right now**

**VintageBeef: ya dude Im Canadian s it’ll take more thehn a little snow to tak me out**

**EthosLab: ha you better believe it I can’t wait to tell Pause how you almost froze to death**

**VintageBeef: you bettter not lol**

…

_ Beef was sure he looked like an absolute idiot, standing there with his mouth hanging open catching flies, sputtering like a moron in front of a very amused Doc and Etho. _

_ Eventually he managed to string together enough coherent thoughts to stutter, “Are… are you really serious?” _

_ Like a jerk, Doc chuckled, “See, told you he’d freak out.” _

_ Etho ignored the man and promised Beef, “We’re one hundred percent serious. At the last meeting, a lot of us vouched for you because of what we’ve seen you do in Minecrack. You’d be a perfect fit.” _

_ Even after that, Beef could barely wrap his mind around what was happening. “But still, I mean this is insane you guys!” _

_ “We’ll show you all the ropes,” Doc said, still clearly getting enjoyment out of Beef’s reactions but also with a pride in his voice. “Just gotta warn you though that for a basic vanilla Minecraft server that’s supposed to be for professionals, Hermitcraft really is a chaotic mess.” _

_ That got a smile out of Beef. “Exactly how I like it then.” _

_ The trio of old friends all laughed, but some small, dark and insecure part of Beef’s mind piped up and soured his mood a bit. Etho seemed to have caught onto the subtle furrowing of his brows, because the masked man shot Beef a questioning look. Beef was hesitant and a bit scared to ask, “But guys? Are you sure? I mean, Hermitcraft is supposed to be for the best of the best.” _

_ It was nice when Doc dismissed that thought with an easy wave and Etho clapped Beef on the back. The other Canadian’s eyes shone with affection when he assured Beef, “Exactly, it’s supposed to be the best of the best, which is why I’ve been recommending you. You’re definitely the best I know. So is that a yes?” _

_ Beef couldn't help but grin so hard his cheeks hurt. He whooped, pulled a shocked Etho into a bear hug. “Heck yeah that’s a yes!” _

_ While Etho lightly, jokingly slapped at Beef’s shoulders and demanded to be let go from Beef’s hold, Doc brandished his arms out and declared with all the exaggeration the over-dramatic creeper could muster,  _

_ “Welcome, our newest member of Hermitcraft: Vintage Beef!” _

… 

**EthosLab: Okay Beef, check in time again**

**VintageBeef: Icant tyepe cant feeeel my f9ngers**

**BdoubleO100: ahhhhhhh**

**JoeHills: yup that’s definitely worse**

**Xisumavoid: Okay stay calm, we’re working on it. What colour are they Beef?**

**VintageBeef: bruise3ed like bleu and sblack**

**Mumbo Jumbo: so basically full on frostbite holy cow**

**Docm77: Guys we need to find him asap**

**Tango Tek: It’s so cold we’re trying our best though**

**BdoubleO100: yeah I can’t imagine being out here as long as Beef has**

**EthosLab: it doesn’t matter we’re going to find him**

**xBCrafted: I think our group may need to duck out though, the cold is making Jev freeze up super stiff, he can barely move**

**Xisumavoid: Yeah, anyone who really can’t be out in the cold for too long should maybe start heading inside.**

**FalseSymmetry: thatmight be me, Cub, and Scar too. The cold air isn’t really good for Scar he’s wheezing and coughing a lot**

**Xisumavoid: Okay, you lot take care of each other. Everyone else, spread out along the mountains and keep searching**

**VintageBeef: wair wait Im feeling aaway better tho**

**Keralis: really?**

**Rendog: oh thank god**

**VintageBeef: yeeaaa ot’s actuyl kind ofb hot now**

**Docm77: seriously? That doesn’t sound right. The storm is still huge**

**Zombie Cleo: oh wait no no**

**Zombie Cleo: guys that’s a classic sign of hypothermia getting worse, the blood is leaving his brain and pooling near his chest to protect the heart and lungs. He’s basically hallucinating so he thinks it’s actually warm right now**

**BdoubleO100: This is bad this is bad**

**Grian: oh dear**

**EthosLab: no it’s fine everything’s fine we’re going to find him soon**

**VintageBeef: ths armor succs its hot and th lesther hurts**

**VintageBeef: imma tske it off**

**Docm77: BEEf no!**

**EthosLab: wait please leave it on Beef!**

**Xisumavoid: No, you need to keep the armour on, at least for a bit longer.**

**BdoubleO100: Can you please do that for us and keep wearing the leather?**

**VintageBeef: mhm if yo want me to**

**VintageBeef: but hurrry uo and come**

**BdoubleO100: we’re trying man I promise we’re trying**

…

_ “Beef! Tell Etho to stop hogging all the food!” _

_ The looks Doc and Beef shot each other at Bdubs shout was most akin to two parents simultaneously rolling their eyes at their kids' antics on a long car ride. _

_ The newly formed NHO was currently tucked away in a little cave on a lone island, mining around for any spare materials. The start of Season Five had gone off without a hitch, with most Hermits all still fairly close to spawn and just trying to survive the first night (if Beef concentrated hard enough, he could barely hear Tango, Impulse, and one of the new Hermits- their friend Zedaph- probably causing some sort of problem off in the distance). It was definitely already turning out great to be playing this season with their old friend Bdubs, who brought the same high, almost manic, energy as he always did. _

_ Beef sighed and turned away from the coal ore he had been chipping at to see what the two were up to. “Etho, stop being a jerk and give Bdubs some-” _

_ A pause and then a barking laugh escaped Beef as he met the sight of what was causing Bdubs the trouble: Etho holding a few pieces of meat in his hands raised high over his head, standing next an angry Bdubs that resembled a furious chihuahua as he desperately leapt up to try to reach the food hanging over him, failing every time from the height difference. _

_ At the sound of Beef laughing, Doc also turned around from his smelting. At first his face was twisted into a confused expression that then immediately morphed into barely contained hysterical glee as Doc wheezed at the site of Bdubs frantically jumping to try and reach the food Etho was taunting him with. _

_ Naturally Bdubs was getting quite pissed off with the lot of them. “You absolute jerks!” he yelled, still shoving at Etho halfheartedly. _

_ “C’mon Mr. Five-foot-six, if you want it come get it,” Etho goaded. _

_ “HEY! I’m at least five-eight!” Bdubs shrieked, which made Doc collapse to his knees trying to breath while roaring with laughter as hard as he was and tears well up in Beef’s eyes as his chest burned with howling laughter. _

_ Then Bdubs kicked Etho in the shin, knocking the taller man to the ground, and two became a tangle of body parts as they wrestled for the steak. Beef reluctantly stepped in to try and separate the pair, with Doc being no help as he just egged Bdubs on about his height and encouraged Etho to hit him where it hurts. _

_ That season was one of Beef’s favourites he had ever played on, but amidst all of the happy memories he made together with everyone, that first night on the server with Etho, Bdubs, and Doc was always one that brought a smile to his face and made something warm ignite in his chest. _

…

**Iskall85: yeah our group is leaving too we’re done**

**Grian: what no it’s fine**

**Stressmonster101: Grian dear your feathers are literally freezing together, you can’t be in this weather for this long**

**Grian: Beef needs help though, I’m fine**

**Xisumavoid: Grian.**

**Grian: sorry dad, heading in now dad**

**BdoubleO100: Beef? You good?**

**Keralis: Yeah please say something**

**VintageBeef: not sivering s mch not cold feele woird thoug**

**JoeHills: If he’s not shivering as much anymore, that’s really bad. Like, body shutting down bad.**

**EthosLab: please Beef I’m so sorry I’m sorry I should have gone with you**

**Docm77: Etho it’s gonna be okay**

**EthosLab: It’s not this is all my fault he’s my best friend and I left him alone**

**BdoubleO100: well if it’s your fault it’s technically all our faults. None of us went with him**

**Xisumavoid: None of you guys are to blame. We have to have faith we’ll find him.**

**VintageBeef: Im dying?**

**EthosLab: buddy no please don’t say that**

**Docm77: No you’re not. You are absolutely not allowed to die on us.**

**BdoubleO100: no no no no Beef no**

**Xisumavoid: None of my Hermits are going to die on my server, I promise you.**

**VintageBeef: kk but im slepy but it’s cold an Im not suposed ti sleep and i thinj tha1s bad**

**Xisumavoid: Okay, someone who can right now, keep him talking. Even if it’s nonsense, just make sure he keeps responding so we know he’s still awake.**

**ImpulseSV: Got it**

**ImpulseSV: hey Beef? Who’s your favourite musician of all time**

**VintageBeef: dhdjh THE bestlexzs**

**ImpulseSV: The beatles?**

**VintageBeef: yea**

**ImpulseSV: okay keep talking about that to me. Why do you like the Beatles?**

… 

_ Man, it was good to be back. _

_ The new guy from last season Beef hadn’t met yet (Grain? Grind? Something like that) had declared a group picnic and sleepover on the mooshroom island for all of the Hermits to celebrate the first week of Season Seven. Beef could hand it to the kid (was Grape his name maybe?), he knew how to bring a server together. _

_ At the moment it was near midnight. Mostly everyone was sitting around a campfire acting as a sole source of light illuminating the stars above them and the calm ocean around them. The radiating heat of the fire warmed gently against Beef’s cheeks and bare arms as he sat on a blanket with Etho, the pair chatting with Cub and Scar next to them about the future Nether update they were all excited for. _

_ A sudden strumming of a guitar drifted across the circle of blanket-clad Hermits. The conversations many people were previously having died down, as everyone looked around for the source of the music and met the eyes of Rendog sitting cross legged with his acoustic guitar on his lap, tuning it and humming under his breath. _

_ Upon feeling eyes on him, Ren glanced up and told the group, “What? You can’t have a campfire without a good ol’ fashioned singalong.” _

_ Everyone chuckled a bit and nodded at Ren’s statement. A small cheer went across as Ren started playing the first chords of the very familiar song. Beef shared a fond look with Etho at the servers antics. The masked man probably wouldn’t sing with everyone, it just wasn’t his style, but Beef was a music man at heart, how could he not? _

_ The love Beef felt for all of the Hermits as everyone’s began singing a slightly off key rendition of Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles was almost overwhelming. The way all of their voices were so distinct, so unique to each Hermit but at the same time all managed to meld together and create something beautiful was breathtaking- they were all collectively Hermitcraft, a family in every way. It felt like being drunk, a giddy, floaty feeling that made him never want to come down. _

_ Yeah, Season Seven was going to be a good one. _

…

**VintageBeef: m sorry**

**Zedaph: shh it’s okay everything’s gonna be fine**

**Mumbo Jumbo: aww beef don’t be sorry you’re gonna be okay**

**VintageBeef: no**

**VintageBeef: In not shivering**

**VintageBeef: ctn move**

**VintageBeef: m so sory**

**Stressmonster101: honey stop no there’s nothing to be sorry for**

**xBCrafted: Yeah man, don’t apologize**

**VintageBeef: i lov yo all so muvh**

**VintageBeef: yor my family anmd you mean sooo mucg to me**

**VintageBeef: Xis is besrt famile Thank you fore invting me**

**VintageBeef: Doc amd B, takle care of Eth he acts lkie he wants to be alown but he nedds friena**

**VintageBeef: Etho yoyr my best fiend, i love you so sho much, youre mazing ad I’m mis you, donmt be to sAD**

**VintageBeef: E’m mis all f ytreu**

**VintageBeef: i dotm wnana go yet**

**VintageBeef: I’m sorry**

**Grian: oh god I’m sobbing**

**Docm77: Beef please no it’s fine don’t say that we’re right here looking for you**

**BdoubleO100: We’re here for you we’re always here**

**Xisumavoid: Beef please respond. Please say something**

**Rendog: Beef?**

**GoodTimesWithScar: Beef no no**

**Welsknight: Beef????!!**

**Keralis: oh no oh nonono**

**Docm77: STop No He’s not dead He can’t be dead!!**

**BdoubleO100: oh god no no no no no please no don’t take him please no**

**EthosLab: Please don’t do this to me.**

**EthosLab: I need you Beef, you’re my best friend. I love you so much, you’re everything to me.**

**EthosLab: we’re team canada we need you I’m nothing without you**

**EthosLab: Beef you said you’d always be there for me so say something for me now**

**EthosLab: Beef say something!**

**EthosLab: BEEF SAY SOMETHING ANYTHING PROVE YOU”RE NOT DEAD**

**EthosLab: PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME PLEAESE PLESE**

**EthosLab: XISUMAVOID DO SOMETHING ANYTHING**

**Xisumavoid: … I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.**

**EthosLab: NO!**

**EthosLab: this can;t be happening this can’t be happening no no this can’t be it**

**EthosLab: Beefers I love you so much so please come back to me so I can tell you that**

**EthosLab: please don’t take my best friend away**

… 

_ Etho looked peaceful when he was sleeping. _

_ The man always had a sort of calm aura to him, like he knew exactly what he was doing to get from Point A to Point B all the time, but the secret was that it was a controlled stillness, tense and awkward if you knew what you were looking for. After so many years of getting to know Etho better then he even knew himself, Beef could easily tell that Etho’s usual attitude of being cool and collected in front of others was just another mask he wore, a way get through the day when his anxiety screamed at him from inside his head that everything about him was too ugly, too unsightly, too annoying, and just too much. _

_ It was hard to catch Etho with his guard down- with both his metaphorical and physical mask off. _

_ Which is why it was always an honour to Beef whenever Etho opened himself up around him. _

_ The white-haired man was curled into a loose ball on Beef’s bed in his hacienda, like the way a fox slept. It was a relief for Beef to see that Etho’s breathing had evened out and the way his hands were no longer shaking in fear like they had earlier that day after the whole fiasco with his mask and the Turf War. Beef hated seeing Etho in pain. _

_ He tutted a bit when he noticed how the bandages around Etho’s eyes had crumpled and were sliding off his face. With as soft, gentle motions as he could, Beef reached over and smoothly adjusted the white cloth wrapped around Etho’s head. Beef chuckled when Etho’s nose scrunched up at the movement on his face, but luckily he stayed blissfully asleep. _

_ Tomorrow there would be time to talk to the other Hermits, to explain what had happened that day.  _

_ Tomorrow there would be time to make sure Etho felt safe around everyone again, to assure him that his social anxiety didn’t make him any less valuable to them all.  _

_ Tomorrow there would be time to be with his other Hermits, because Beef loved this strange little family. _

_ They always had more time for that though. _

_ Today Etho would rest, and Beef would take care of him. _

…

Beef didn’t expect to wake up again.

His last minutes of consciousness had been painful to say the least, frozen tears dripping down his face as he desperately tried to type one last goodbye for his friends. The numbing frost spreading through his veins and heart hadn’t hurt nearly as much as the knowledge that he was being ripped away from Hermitcraft, that Etho and the others would find his body frozen stiff after the storm, and he would forever be left as a memory of grief and mourning for them. 

As he had been blacking out, Beef’s last coherent thought had been apologies for the pain he was going to cause the other Hermits.

Which was why opening his eyes up again was such a surreal experience.

He came back in waves, slowly becoming more aware of the world around him. First he started feeling again, feelings other then the void of nothing he was previously floating in- like layers of wonderfully thick blankets piled around him, like fizzing potions and tight bandages wrapped around his arms and legs, like cold metallic hands and rough calloused hands and smooth armour-clad hands and all kinds of other familiar hands touching him, brushing his hair aside, adjusting things around him, and holding his hands in theirs.

Then there were the sounds and smells that returned. The sweet melon scent of healing potions was always present, as well as the smoky remnants of a nearby fire and the metallic slightly-burning present of redstone that usually signified Doc’s present. A constant murmur of soft voices around him was also very pleasant. Beef never had the capacity to understand what those people were saying, but the words didn’t matter that much. Just the presence of the friends family that he had been sure he would die without ever hearing again was enough comfort.

Finally there was sight. After a while Beef felt securely enough back in his body, like he wasn’t floating around in some silent darkness anymore, to try and open his eyes. The effort it took was immense, and at first he couldn't see much beyond the fuzzy outlines of the wooden roof in his new bedroom in the Omega Tree. Beef blinked the fog from his eyes and used all his remaining energy to lift his head just a bit and look around the room, groaning at the deep ache in his neck and back bones that radiated from just that small movement.

He was lying on his own bed, both hands that he had trouble getting a feel of wrapped in many layers of cloth bandages, which also wrapped around both feet and up his whole broken leg. There were many blankets and pillows piled on and around him, creating a cozy little space all for himself to guard him from the cold that had tried to take him once. Around the room were three other bodies too, all in various states of sleep.

Doc was tucked into a corner of the room in a chair, folded in on himself while he slept with his muscles all tense and stiff in a way most people associated with anger but Beef knew meant the creeper-hybrid was truly scared in a way he rarely let himself be. Bdubs was lying spread eagle on the ground snoring away, the wrinkled lines around his eyes and forehead that had begun cropping up from age looking that much harsher than Beef remembered. And passed out on a chair next to the bed, twisting his upper body to half-lean on the pillow next to Beef in a way that looked incredibly uncomfortable, was Etho. The poor man looked wrecked, with dark bruises under his eyes, greasy hair like he hadn’t showered in a while, and a sad look on his face pulling the corners of his lips down.

Beef sighed and tried to call out to Etho. He only managed to croak out the beginning off the E, his voice a harsh rasp after who knows how long of neglect. 

That was apparently enough though. Etho murmured a bit under his breath before cracking his multi-colored eyes open. At first they were dazed and confused with residual sleep, until they both turned to Beef and caught the site of him awake. Then Etho immediately shot up, all traces of tiredness gone with eyes wide in shock and joy and sadness and layers of emotion that would take years to properly understand.

Beef didn’t even have time to try and respond before Etho’s hands came up to gently cup his face, roughened fingertips tracing along his cheekbones and jaw like they couldn't believe there was still life in there.

“Hey Beefers,” Etho almost whispered in a shaking voice with the same reverence one would pray to their god. His eyes welled with relieved tears, but not for one second did they leave Beef’s face as he drank in the site of Beef awake again. 

“Thank you for coming back to me. Don’t worry, we’ve got you now, everything’s going to be okay,” Etho choked out in a cracking voice and pulled Beef into a fragile hug, like he was horrified of breaking Beef even worse than he already was. His tears collected onto Beef’s shirt as he held Beef close and sobbed stifled cries into his shoulder.

Later there would be time to wake Doc and Bdubs up and deal with their joy that he was alive again and call upon Xisuma to visit with apology after apology rolling off his tongue for letting what had happened happen. 

Tomorrow there would be time to explain to Beef that Xisuma, Keralis, and Ren had managed to find his unconscious, severely injured, but still miraculously alive body about half an hour after his last message was sent and get him back home to be treated immediately for hypothermia that almost killed him and kept him out for a few days, to explain that he had actually lost three fingers and four toes to the frostbite, and to explain that he would probably forever have darkened red ice burn scars on his hands, feet, the tip of his nose, and ears from the experience. 

The following week there would be time for Beef to slowly start recovering from the harrowing ordeal and the three day long coma he had apparently fallen into, along with the new frustrations of dealing with muscles that were no longer used to moving, hands that didn’t know how to grab things properly anymore, and feet that now stumbled and limped so bad he started using a cane to get around. 

And somewhere in the future there would be time for Beef to wake the NHO up in the middle of the night sobbing from a nightmare about being helpless on Death’s door during that storm, about the fear of leaving his friends becoming so potent it felt suffocating, only to have Doc hold him through the tears like he would fight the Grim Reaper personally if need be to protect Beef, Bdubs drown out the incessant anxiety that haunted Beef with his jokes and smiles, and Etho grab Beef’s hand and radiate with a love so warm it could chase the cold creeping up on Beef away easily.

They always had more time for all that though.

Today Beef would rest, and Etho would take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry guys, I’m entirely too much of a coward to actually kill a character off in my fics. Plus I’m Canadian and Team Canada + the NHO are my comfort characters, so I think I’m physically incapable of actually killing them.
> 
> Btw this fic is one that’s gonna get brought up later in the series- Beef’s injuries and the trauma he experienced isn’t going to be brushed aside. Speaking of future fics though, the next one is actually a bit of a break in the regular format, because the next one’s theme is going to be the one time the safeword didn’t work. I’m excited for that one.
> 
> Thank you guys all so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. This series has blown up in ways I couldn’t even dream of, and that’s all thanks to you guys. As always if you have any headcanons or ideas for this AU, please let me know in the comments or over on my Tumblr @mayflowers07, I love seeing what you guys come up with.
> 
> (Also if you haven’t today, go drink some water, get something to eat, and stretch your muscles out a bit. Love you <3)


End file.
